Good Morning Beautiful Day
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Severus Snape sings Good Morning Beautiful day when he wakes up to his wife Hermione Granger-Snape. hope you like it. summery sucks. but please read and Review will mean the world to me!


Good Morning Beautiful.

Severus Snape was watching his wife sleep next to him. he couldn't believe what has happen in his life. She was the only good thing. She made him feel again. She made him want to live, wanting to love, wanting to do everything. As she peacefully sleeps, he watches her gorgeous face. The sun's raise beats down on her face making it glow bright orange. He was thinking of all the good times they had together. Before and after the war. He still couldn't believe that he made it out alive. God how he loved Hermione Granger-Snape. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eye's on. He watched her slowly wake up. Her eye's upon his, smiling a loving smile at him. then, out of nowhere, he softly started to sing to her.

"**Good morning beautiful  
How was your night****, ****Mine was wonderful, with you by my side, and when I open my eye's I see your sweet face, It's a good morning beautiful day**." Severus sang. Hermione listened to him sing. And she kissed him on the top of his nose. And he continued to sing.

"**I didn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there" **Severus sang. Hermione was speechless. She never heard him sing before. God how he had the most sexiest voice in the world, and how deeply, madly in love she was with him.

"**Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day" **

Severus couldn't help but to keep singing. He knew that his wife was enjoying it. He loved her so much. She had changed him. She saw the good in him when no one else would ever give him a chance. But Hermione gave Severus a chance.

**I'll never worry  
If it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines**

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah

A good morning beautiful...day

Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful  
Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful" Then Severus stopped and kissed Hermione sweetly on her lovely lips.

"Severus that was beautiful". Hermione softly said. she could see the love and compassion in his dark eye's.

"I Love you so much Hermione. Good morning Beautiful." Severus said and kissed her again. They were still lying in bed holding each other tightly as if something bad was going to happen to them.

"I love you to Severus. Good morning Handsome." Hermione said. their skin touched one another. The sun's rays hits their bodies making their skin bright orange. He couldn't believe that he would be waking up every morning to the love of his life. His savior, and how he would be her savior. How they were going to be soul mates for all eternity. How he wished that his new life would never end. He cuddled with Hermione all morning. They were too lazy to get up from the bed. And besides, they wanted to spend every waking moment in each other's presence. Wanting…no needing to be in each other's arms. Loving each other. Keeping each other's safe, to have and to hold till the mountains tumble over. Their love will never stop.

_**A/N I know, really short. But I am working on a story of my very own. Using characters that I have created. I'm so excited! Haven't written anything of my own (besides fanfiction stuff) since freshmen year. I'm already on chapter two with it! my new book I'm working on if ya'll care is Sebastian's life. It's about a man living in New York City trying to make it big. But he lives in the streets and the only possession he has is a Fender guitar, and the cloths on his back. Then one day when he plays in the park a stranger asked him if he could help him with his career. But if ya'll interested go to Fiction my pin name is **__Severus Snape's wife_. **But thanks for reading. Please read and review **


End file.
